This proposal seeks support for the completion of analysis and the writing of a monograph concerning interview data collected in Brazil during 1972-73. The data consist of two samples: interviews with 269 elites (higher civil servants, senators and national deputies, industrialists and financiers, bishops and leaders of associations in the liberal professions), and interviews with the mass of the population (n equals 1,314) in six states of the Center-South. The project monograph will focus on two complementary approaches to the study of public opinion concerning government policy about birth control. One approach is perceptual: it involves a comparison of individual preferences about birth control policy with the policy preferences of groups as perceived by others outside these groups. The joint distribution of individual attitudes and mutual perceptions constitutes the structure of policy preferences. Application of this approach also generates estimates of group behavior which seem more accurate than those usually obtained by attempting to predict the behavior of individuals from their own attitudes. The other approach is directed at public opinion in the conventional sense. However, in addition to studying the determinants of preferences for and against birth control, we examine the priority which elites and non-elites give to population policy relative to other issues which compete for a place on the national agenda. This approach helps us understand how population planning is viewed as relating (or not) to other problems of economic and social development. Support is also requested for the documentation, archiving and dissemination of the non-elite data sets for use by interested scholars.